Shoes that employ liners often attach the liners to the interior of the shoes to provide comfort and support. The construction and thickness of the liners often vary depending upon certain uses of the shoes. For cold temperatures, an insulating liner may be used. For warm temperatures, a wicking or air permeable material may be used to make the liner. For wet conditions, a waterproof material may be used for the liner.
The liner that is made of a waterproof material may be a sock-like insert, which is often termed a bootie, that is usually stitched at the upper end of the bootie, such as the ankle or shin area, to the shoe. In this fashion, the holes in the material, as a result of the stitching, do not typically create a passage through which water passes since the holes are located at the upper end of the bootie and water typically is at or below the holes.
However, securing a bootie at the top without any securement at the bottom of the bootie may permit the bootie to move or slide relative to the rest of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,459 to Tomaro seems to relate to a removably placed waterproof bootie but the location of the securing mechanism for removably securing the bootie is located near the top of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,962 to Covatch seems to relate to a waterproof bootie but the location of the securing mechanism for removably securing the bootie is located near the ankle region of the shoe.
To further enhance comfort, shoes may also utilize pads in select areas of the interior to conform the interior volume of the shoe to the shape of the user's foot.
U.S. Application No. 2001/0007180 to Bordin appears to relate to a foam on the interior of the shoe that conforms to the user's foot. The foam generally encompasses the foot. Although this design may provide enhanced cushioning, the foot may be substantially enclosed and this could cause the foot to perspire, which may lead to discomfort.
U.S. application Ser. No. 5,138,774 to Sarkozi appears to relate to removable pads that may be used to customize fit for a user in select areas of the shoe. The pads may be stacked upon one another in order to reduce interior volume.
U.S. application Ser. No. 4,813,157 to Boisvert, seems to relate to a shoe with releasably connected pad layers for permitting thickness adjustment of various areas of the insole for customizing fit for a user. Similar to Sarkozi, the pads appear to be stacked upon one another in order to reduce interior volume.
Because there are numerous pads that may be stacked upon one another, there may be movement of some of the pads relative to other pads. Also, due to the number of pads, there is increased probability of having one of the pads become dislodged, in which case all pads above the dislodged pad would then become unstable or dislodged.
What is desired, therefore, is a shoe with enhanced comfort and fit. Another desire is a shoe having adjustable support in select areas of the shoe. A further desire is a shoe that has a bootie that is adequately secured within the shoe.